my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechagon
'''Mechagon (Rex Leonard) '''is the Vice Principal of Maple Cross Academy and the Principal of the Hero Course, and also a man that doesn't reveal himself, because of the scars on him Appearance Before he got the armor on him, he had a adult body, with black messy hair, and 2 red eyes. He worn a black jacket that covered his red shirt, and worn black fingerless gloves. He work black baggy pants, and black shoes as well. After he got the armor on him, he was given a tight golden bodysuit that has red wires that go inside his body. He was given jagged shoulder pads and a chestplate that is the shape of a teeth, and was given a helmet with horns on the faceplate. Red teeth are also on the faceplate, and also had a pipe on his head, that is grey. He has 2 cannons attached to his arm, and also has a bit of dark brown on some of his arms, legs, chest, and head. Personality Before he was burnt and transformed into Mechagon, he had a nice and peaceful personality. He liked to help out people, and also liked to give out gifts to anyone who were homeless. He cared about his parents before they died, and he also lives with them whenever they want him to stay While he was in the wildfire in Manitoba, he was almost scared about his parent's life being at stake, and was also enraged, because his best friend, Ezekiel, killed his girlfriend, Elisia. After he was burnt and taken into a lab to be transformed into Mechagon, his personality became more emotionless, and he only started to care about himself, and also others when he joined Maple Cross Academy. Backstory Before he was turned into Mechagon, he was known as Rex Leonard. He was born from a unnamed mother and father, and they both loved him a lot. When he was just a kid, he 1st experience violence, when his father smacked his mother in the face and asked for a divorce, because of how she cared for him more than she cared for his father. She took him away from his father, but then got in a car accident, which took the life of her mother. Rex was very heartbroken when he found out that his mother is dead. After years of spending his life alone instead of a orphanage, he was taken into a secret facility by someone, to be trained and learned how to become a warrior. After more years of training and learning, he became one of the powerful warriors in the facility When he was 31 years old, he was tasked to protect a famous person inside a forest. Then he found out that his mother was alive by his father himself when he called him from a phone. He said that they were in the forest he was in, and he decided to visit them, leaving the famous person behind. His father said that they reunited because they both loved each other and didn't want to fight each other. When he found out news about a wildfire though, he left his parents, and went to find the famous person, only to find that he was killed by someone. They both stared at each other, and Rex then realized that he left his parents behind. So he ran to his parents, and found them unconscious. He carried them both out and he ran into the wildfire, trying to avoid the fire to touch him or his parents. He managed to take them to the firemen, but then heard a baby crying. He ran and saw a car crashed into the river where the fire was going. He went into the car and found that the baby's parents were killed, and the baby was about to die. He carried the babies, and yelled at the firemen to get the baby's parents, but then he was caught in a major accident that changed his life... His whole body, was burnt entirely, and he managed to give the baby to the firemen, before he was knocked unconscious. Months passed ever since that accident, and he awoke with a new look. He was very mad at this, and he ran away, only to appear in Maple Cross Academy. The Principal of the Academy saw him, and brought him into the school to be one of the Vice Principals of the school. He had a new life now, and learned how to use his quirk, by some of the Hero teachers at the school. He soon mastered his quirk after months passed, and then began to realize that he had a new home now, after finding out that his parents were killed from that fire, and thus dubbed himself... Mechagon Powers and Abilities Dragon Beam Dragon Beam is Mechagon's quirk that he only uses because he was given that quirk from the suit of armor. He can fire lasers from the cannons on his arms, and can fire a massive beam with the core on his chest. The only weakness that he has, is when he doesn't have his helmet on him, which is his prime source for his beams. When he doesn't have it on, he can't fire any lasers or beams Trivia * He resembles Iron Man, because of how he fires beams from his arms and legs